


Код

by Ker_Ri, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ker_Ri/pseuds/Ker_Ri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: Капитан скажет Солдату: «Я с тобой до конца».





	

Потом скажут, что все началось с непомерного тщеславия Золы. Он провел столько экспериментов, чтобы доказать, что его сыворотка ничуть не хуже сыворотки Эрскина, что убедил в этом все руководство ГИДРы, и себя в том числе. В чем-то его сыворотка оказалась даже эффективнее: Солдат был послушнее Капитана. Марк Зинглер, первый куратор Капитана, говорил, что у командира группы должно быть некоторое свободомыслие, и этот недостаток ГИДРА может обратить себе на пользу. 

Александр Пирс скажет, что все началось со случайности, вероятность выпавшей вереницы событий была чрезвычайно мала, и случившееся лишь сильнее убедит его в том, что достижение безупречного порядка, — первоочередная цель ГИДРы.

Капитан скажет Солдату: «Я с тобой до конца».

2014

— Ник Фьюри. — Капитан посмотрел на фотографию мужчины, прикрепленную скрепкой к тонкой папке: досье на директора Щ.И.Т.а изобилием информации не отличалось. — Срок?

— «Озарение» терпит, но лучше бы уложиться в неделю, — ответил Пирс и вздохнул.

Капитан приподнял бровь, но промолчал. Пирс, очевидно, заметил его удивление.

— Я в вас не сомневаюсь. Может быть, вы справитесь быстрее, но цель такого уровня достаточно сложна. Это вам не Кеннеди. — Пирс снова посмотрел на Капитана и добавил: — Шутка. Приступайте. Выбор бойцов на ваше усмотрение. Только Зимнего Солдата с собой возьмите, его полное извлечение из криокамеры закончится через три часа.

Видимо, этот Фьюри и в самом деле хорош. Капитан кивнул и вышел из кабинета Пирса.

Комната Капитана даже в сравнении с комнатами других оперативников ГИДРы была чересчур аскетичной: кровать, стул, стол, ноутбук и несколько книг. Капитан поморщился: как только у него появлялась хоть бы минута свободного времени, так сразу приходили ненужные мысли, вроде этой — про аскетичность. Хорошо, что весь вечер он будет занят изучением досье, записей камер наблюдения, на которых удалось распознать Фьюри, и разработкой плана. Потом три часа на сон — и можно приступать к делу.

Все данные, не касающиеся напрямую нового задания, Капитан успел изучить до встречи с Пирсом, сразу после пробуждения из криосна: дату своего создания, цели, предыдущие миссии. Последовавшие за обучением тесты на сохранение боевых умений Капитан прошел безукоризненно.

— Почему я не помню, что было до разморозки? — задал он единственный вопрос старшему технику.

— Побочный эффект криосна, мы предоставили вам полную информацию о ваших предыдущих заданиях, — тут же ответил тот.

Время за разработкой плана пролетело быстро. Капитан передал список необходимого оружия в отдел снабжения и лег на кровать. Матрас чуть прогнулся под его весом, Капитан подтянул одеяло повыше и закрыл глаза.  
Перед глазами плыли не строчки из досье на Фьюри, а снежные хлопья. Они превращались в звезды, те рассыпались в пыль, и пыльное облако сжималось, сжималось, пока не превратилось в одну яркую точку, и тогда Капитан проснулся.

Выпить мультивитаминный коктейль со всеми необходимыми добавками для полноценного функционирования суперсолдата в течение дня — и можно приступать к выполнению предварительного этапа задания.

— Со вкусом апельсина, — уточнил врач, протянувший высокий стакан. — В прошлый раз вам понравилось.

Капитан пил и размышлял, насколько странно — знать про свое прошлое, но не помнить его. Череда белых листов и исписанных страниц. Если листать очень быстро, то может получиться движущаяся картинка, похожая на полет птицы, если ее рисовать на полях книги. Картинка не складывалась.

На пути к лифту Капитан пробежался по досье на Солдата, убедился, что все запомнил и нажал кнопку минус третьего этажа. Там ГИДРА хранила оружие для своих бойцов, Капитану должны были подготовить все, что он вчера запрашивал.

С Солдатом Капитан уже работал — последний раз в восемьдесят девятом, когда нужно было уничтожить базу с экспериментальными наработками по созданию сыворотки в Советском Союзе. Потом все задания у них были раздельными. И то, что сейчас они снова будут работать вместе — лишнее подтверждение важности предстоящего задания, особенно для Пирса с его новым проектом.

— К заданию готов, — отрапортовал Солдат. Металлическая рука у него дернулась в сторону, но сразу же с легким скрежетом пластин вернулась в исходное положение: Солдат стоял по стойке смирно.

— В прошлый раз перемудрили с антиоксидантами, пошла реакция на стыке с металлом, кожа воспалилась, — пояснил один из врачей. — Болевые ощущения не должны превышать допустимый порог, но на всякий случай вот вам дозатор, снимает симптомы.

— Побочные эффекты для миссии? — спросил Капитан.

— Не предвидится, к тому же...

— Я не у вас спрашиваю. Солдат?

— Никаких, — ответил тот.

В первый день Капитан планировал следить за Фьюри, понаблюдать за его охраной, средствами передвижения. Нужно было убедиться, что тот действительно подозревает о возможности нападения: Пирс сообщил, что в последнее время Фьюри не ночует дома — ни в одном из известных ГИДРе домов. Самым разумным в этой ситуации было организовать нападение у здания Щ.И.Т.а: изученная заранее местность и фактор неожиданности сослужат хорошую службу.

— Дерзко, — одобрил Пирс. — Главное, чтобы Фьюри вообще выбирался из офиса. На прошлой неделе он трое суток провел внутри.

— В крайнем случае вы сможете его вызвонить?

— Очень нежелательный вариант. До запуска проекта «Озарение» я должен быть вне любых подозрений. 

— Тогда, если возражаете, чтобы операция проводилась в здании, нам остается только ждать.

— У вас неделя. Уверен, вы придумаете, как добиться успеха.

Парковка — самое уязвимое и удобное место, решил Капитан под вечер. По данным прослушки Фьюри, завтра планирует воспользоваться новым автомобилем, Тони Старк лично разрабатывал для него систему безопасности. Отключить камеры, отвлечь охрану и дать возможность Солдату сделать один точный выстрел — до того, как Фьюри успел бы сесть в бронированного монстра, — таков был план. Наташу Романофф, которая маячила за спиной Фьюри все последние дни, Капитан решил взять на себя, ее послужной список был впечатляющим, с остальными должны были справиться и рядовые бойцы.

— План ясен? — спросил Капитан. Все одобрительно кивнули. — Тогда перерыв. С пяти утра все на позициях.

В эту ночь ему ничего не снилось.

Дорога от базы ГИДРы до офиса Щ.И.Т.а прошла в тихих разговорах между членами отряда, молчал только Солдат. Он смотрел в окно их джипа и сжимал правой рукой левое плечо. 

— Обезболивающее? — предложил Капитан. Солдат покачал головой. Всплывающее над горизонтом солнце едва ли освещало его лицо, к тому же Солдат наклонился так, что волосы падали вперед.

— Давай-ка на всякий случай. — Капитан достал дозатор, отвел волосы от шеи Солдата и сделал укол.

Солдат улыбнулся и снова сжал плечо, потер большим пальцем пластину на руке, на пару дюймов ниже подмышки.

Капитан знал, что сыворотка позволяет мозгу работать очень быстро и с большими объемами данных, просчитывать вероятности различных исходов событий с поразительной точностью — прозаичное объяснение магии интуиции; и вот теперь счетчик, показывающий вероятность провала, скакнул вверх. Нужно отмотать назад, проследить причинно-следственные связи, вот только цепочка обрывалась внезапно, вела в никуда. 

— Капитан? — Кларк, их оператор и тот, кто должен был отключать камеры, с беспокойством вглядывался ему в глаза.

Отменять операцию причин не было.

— Все в порядке. По местам.

Бойцы рассредоточились по парковке, Солдат остался в джипе у самого выезда. Капитан залез под днище одной из машин, поправил шлем и вытащил из кобуры пистолет. Тело Капитана было заточено под ближний бой, но с мисс Романофф рассчитывать на одну грубую силу не приходилось.

— Цель вышла из здания и направляется к парковке, — прозвучал голос Кларка в наушниках. — Трое охранников, Романофф четвертая. Еще один мужчина... с луком следует за ними. Камеру на входе отключил, приступаю к отключению по периметру вашей секции.

Капитан услышал в отдалении гул шагов, снял пистолет с предохранителя. Улучшенный слух уловил едва слышный стук позади. Капитан замер; тишина — и снова стук, теперь отчетливей, так стучит сердце, какого черта, Солдат должен быть не здесь, сознание сработало за доли секунды, а тело не успело — за вспышкой боли навалилась темнота.

Очнулся Капитан в машине — той самой, под которую залез перед началом операции. Руки связаны, ноги тоже, на глазах повязка, шея и голова ноют. Ну да понятно: Солдат знал куда бить, чтобы наверняка вырубить. Капитан снова попытался проанализировать: в чем причина, где ключевые моменты, в которых он просчитался. И снова провалы. Шагнуть бы в них, да только не получается: мысли уходят в сторону, огибают лакуны.

Машину начало потряхивать: значит, они съехали с хорошей дороги, амортизаторы у этой марки обычную качку сглаживают, и раз так трясет, то они, скорее всего, уже не в Вашингтоне. Спустя полчаса езды Солдат остановился, Капитан уловил движение рядом с лицом — и повязка спала на шею. Быстрый взгляд в окно: они под мостом, вдалеке виден обшарпанный дом. Несколько стекол выбиты: дом заброшен, и, может, служит приютом для бездомных. Солнце в зените, а это уже плохо: значит, ехали они не меньше четырех часов. Конечно, ГИДРА располагает ресурсами, чтобы их найти, но сколько времени займет поиск, пока неясно. Мозг начал рассчитывать вероятность выполнения миссии в срок. Капитан поставил задачу в фоновый режим: сейчас есть дела поважнее. Спросил:

— Зачем?

Солдат нахмурился, сжал руками виски, потряс головой, сказал отчетливо:

— Я выполнял приказ.

Ладно, с этим можно работать. Может быть, какой-то сбой, и надо просто уговорить Солдата отвезти их назад. А там уже техники исправят неполадку. Солдат же идеальный инструмент ГИДРы. А инструменты при сбое можно чинить.

Сбой.

Слепые пятна при анализе.

Это уже было. Стив с силой провел ребрами связанных ладоней по бедру.

1989

— Это уже было, — сказал Капитан, разглядывая разодранную в нескольких местах ткань форменных брюк.

— Что? — спросил Солдат.

— Я что-то вспоминал, в предыдущие миссии.

Солдат продолжал растерянно смотреть на Капитана. Тот подцепил кончиками пальцев ткань у края прорехи и потянул вниз, обнажая кожу на правом бедре. Направил на нее свет от фонаря, разглядел белесые, тонкие шрамы. Он знал, что с рубцовой тканью даже сыворотка справляется очень медленно, и, учитывая скорость регенерации кожных покровов и сколько он уже бодрствует, можно просчитать, когда эти шрамы могли появиться: получалось, что резали не один раз, и последний — может быть, даже на прошлом задании. Вот только под воздействием криосна все воспоминания о порезах обратились в ничто, и ГИДРА не посчитала нужным их восстановить. Для новых заданий не относящаяся к делу информация — помеха, все верно.

Капитан попытался вглядеться в вязь шрамов, похожую на грубую наскальную живопись, только по коже. Кажется, в начале крупная буква «Б», а дальше — не разобрать. Пройдет еще несколько суток — и шрамы исчезнут совсем. Заметь он их раньше, можно было бы снова... Капитан потряс головой: порча имущества ГИДРы карается строго.

С каждым часом пустоты в памяти проступали все отчетливее. Необходимо доложить о ситуации техникам ГИДРы.

Исправить.

Связаться по рации еще раз и поторопить. Капитан потянулся к переговорному устройству и положил его себе на колени. Кожу на месте шрамов жгло, как в местах свежих ран.

Их задание вышло за рамки отведенного на него времени. Ошибка входных данных, никто из их отряда не мог предвидеть, с чем им придется столкнуться. С кем.

— Наши агенты обнаружили экспериментальную лабораторию за Норильском. Советские ученые, которых не удалось завербовать ГИДРе, разрабатывают свою собственную сыворотку для создания суперсолдат. Вам необходимо уничтожить лабораторию, а все наработки привезти к нам, — таков был приказ Василия Карпова неделю назад. — В операции будут участвовать наши лучшие бойцы, Зимний Солдат поступит в ваше распоряжение.

План, составленный Капитаном, предусматривал различные варианты нападения на лабораторию и пути отхода. Единственное, что в нем не учитывалось, — это пятеро солдат, которым уже успели ввести сыворотку.

Несмотря ни на что, Капитан выполнил задание: лабораторию они уничтожили, экспериментальные образцы забрали. Сопутствующий ущерб по меркам ГИДРы невелик: погибла вся группа прикрытия, уничтожены во взрыве машины, на которых они приехали под Норильск, три пулевых ранения у Солдата и многочисленные порезы на теле Капитана — один из советских бойцов превосходно владел холодным оружием. Порезы, даже глубокие, должны затянуться быстро, а вот Солдату нужна была медицинская помощь как можно скорее. Когда Капитану удалось связаться с базой ГИДРы и доложить о ситуации, Карпов приказал найти ближайшее укрытие и ждать, за ними немедленно отправят людей.

Укрыться им удалось в заброшенной пристройке рядом с лабораторией. Капитан сгрузил Солдата на продавленный пыльный матрас, перевязал раны и принялся растапливать в найденной миске снег. Без еды двое суток они проживут, а вот без воды обойтись сложнее. Двое суток — именно такой срок ожидания назвали Капитану. Учитывая, что снежная буря разыгралась еще сильнее, прогноз считался даже оптимистичным.

Когда Солдат выпил воды и заснул, Капитан занялся своими ранами, а закончив, присел у окна и смотрел на белый вихрь до тех пор, пока не стемнело. В хаотичных завихрениях была своя красота. В полудреме плыли мысли: ГИДРА не терпит хаоса, движение частиц должно быть упорядоченным, вероятности должны просчитываться.  
«Бог играет в кости?» называлась книга, лежащая на столе в лаборатории, где Капитана выводили из криосна. «Конечно, играет, я это доказал еще до Джона Белла», — сказал один из техников, заметив интерес Капитана.

ГИДРА — ваш Бог.

ГИДРА — это порядок.

Неверное уравнение.

Капитан очнулся, когда стекло задрожало от сильного порыва ветра. За окном бушевала невидимая в наступившей ночи буря. Капитан включил карманный фонарь, который давал достаточно света, чтобы ориентироваться в доме, к тому же, помогало улучшенное сывороткой зрение. 

— Капитан? — спросил проснувшийся Солдат. Голос у него звучал хрипло и слабо.

— Это уже было, — сказал Капитан, разглядывая разодранную в нескольких местах ткань форменных брюк.

Вторые сутки тянулись бесконечно долго. Мозг, разогнанный сывороткой до предельной скорости работы, не терпел бездействия. Занять себя в пустующем доме Капитану было совершенно нечем.  
У Солдата разыгралась лихорадка. Во второй половине дня он начал дышать с присвистом, все его тело дрожало, рана в боку снова начала кровоточить. Капитан мог бы взять его на руки и отнести до ближайшей больницы в Норильске, но путь даже в спокойную погоду для него одного и полностью здорового занял бы несколько часов, сейчас же метель и пронизывающий до костей холод не оставлял ни малейшего шанса успешно добраться до города. Вчера капитан пустил всю найденную мебель — два стула — на растопку печки, так что здесь, в доме, Солдат находился хотя бы в каком-то тепле.

— Ты редко болел. — Капитан перетряхнул пропотевшее покрывало и снова укрыл им Солдата.

— Я не болею, — возразил Солдат.

Под вечер беспокойство усилилось. Ныла вывихнутая лодыжка. Зудело под кожей, в памяти всплывало то, чего быть не могло: залитая солнцем крыша и улыбающийся Солдат с левой рукой из кости и плоти.

Сбой.

Нужно доложить куратору.

Капитан посмотрел на рацию и медленно задвинул прибор за край матраса. Снова растопил снег и напоил Солдата подогретой водой. Руки у того были ледяные. Капитан лег рядом с ним, прижался грудью к боку, который у Солдата не кровоточил, и закрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил тот.

ГИДРА сама с ними связалась: машины, способные передвигаться по заснеженному бездорожью, преодолели большую часть пути. Помощи ждать следовало утром. Пережить в теряющем тепло доме еще одну ночь.

— Мы должны бежать, — тихо говорил Капитан, обнимая Солдата и не двигаясь с места.

— Зачем?

— Я не знаю, я не помню, не хватает информации.

— Ты всегда отдавал верные приказы. Если нужно бежать — беги, — каждое слово давалось Солдату с трудом. И это было так неправильно, так нечестно, он не должен болеть, раньше он всегда светился здоровьем.  
Сбой.

— Я не могу, — ответил Капитан. — Я не могу тебя бросить.

Ночью буря, казалось, разыгралась еще сильнее. Когда Капитан закрывал глаза, на обратной стороне век плыли золотистые узоры, складывались в мчащийся над пропастью поезд. Солдат падал с него — а Капитан вслед за ним.

— Очень холодно, — сказал Солдат.

Если бы Капитан мог, он бы укрыл его всем собой, но из-за ран так сделать не получалось.

— Баки, — сорвавшееся с языка слово словно омыло теплом грудь.

— Что?

— Тебя зовут Баки. — Капитан прижался губами к виску Солдата. — Сейчас подогрею воды.

Падение. Боль. Клетка. Капитану всю ночь снились страшные сны. Он бежал, бежал, но неизменно снова оказывался в одном и том же помещении. Электрическим током прошивало каждую мышцу, выжигало из памяти нужное, самое важное, саму его суть.

Проснулся он оттого, что Баки тряс его за плечо.

— Капитан, ты говорил во сне.

— Что?

— Снова про то, что нужно бежать от них. Ты можешь. Я задержу их, — сказал Баки.

— Я с тобой до конца, — улыбнулся Капитан. — Помнишь?

— Нет.

Если ГИДРА выслала за ними только медиков да пару охранников, то шанс захватить транспорт и сбежать был, пусть и небольшой.

На рассвете буря утихла. Командир высланного ГИДРой отряда связался с Капитаном и сообщил, что они в часе езды до цели. Два боевых отряда спешили на подмогу.  
Рация в руках Капитана треснула.  
Он достал нож и посмотрел на почти полностью исчезнувшие шрамы. Расчет вероятностей дальнейших событий занял минуту.

— Баки, — сказал Капитан. — Если у нас не получится, то в следующий раз ты должен кое-что сделать, когда прочтешь код.

— Код? — еле слышно переспросил Баки.

— Да, протяни мне руку, левую. Слушай меня. — Первая линия на металлической пластине для глаза была едва заметной, да и то если знать, куда смотреть. Зато на ощупь чувствовалась хорошо. Нажимать приходилось со всей силы: сплав металла был очень прочным и гладким.

Когда Капитана посадили в кресло и включили ток, на один-единственный миг память к нему вернулась. И в первый раз за все бесчисленные обнуления в его крике была толика радости.

2014

Капитан с силой провел ребрами связанных ладоней по бедру и посмотрел на Солдата.

— Ты не выполнил приказ. Ты его нарушил.

Солдат склонил голову:

— Я должен был сбежать один. 

— Ты должен был выстрелить во Фьюри.

— Нет, ты сказал, что когда я прочту код, то должен бежать. Дождаться подходящего случая, сбежать и ждать, пока не вернется память. Я не должен был брать тебя с собой. Я не знаю, почему это сделал. Готов понести наказание.

Капитан прикрыл глаза. Данных для анализа катастрофически на хватало.

Сбой.

Нужно немедленно доложить куратору. Капитан покрутил связанными запястьями и спросил:

– О каком коде ты говоришь?

В ответ Солдат развязал веревку и потянул ладонь Капитана к своей левой руке. Тот провел по металлической пластине пальцами, пригляделся, вчитываясь, потом зажмурился, пытаясь унять бешено застучавшее сердце, и почувствовал, что падает.

– Я держу тебя, – услышал он, вынырнув из темноты, и сжал металлическую руку.

– Я тоже. Тоже держу тебя.

Высланный на их поиски отряд ГИДРы оба встретили во всеоружии.


End file.
